New Horizons
by piercinglines
Summary: The Weasley Family has become influential since the Death of the Dark Lord, but what secrets does this new generation of Pure Bloods hide.


"Bonjour tante Fleur."

"Salut Mon petit Rose. Comment ca va?" She said kissing her nose and Rose looked at her confused.

"Hello my little Rose, 'ow are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You 'ave been learning French at school sweetie?"

"Yes. I had my fifth class today!"

"At Beauxbatons, we spoke only French."

"I'd love to go to Beauxbatons."

"It's really, really cold. You'd like it alot. I'll make sure to tell the 'eadmistress to send you an owl when you're of age. Maybe that will 'elp you to convince your Dad."

"Yay!" She threw her arms around her neck in tight embrace.

"Want to 'elp me label zese scrolls?"

"Can I use magic?" Fleur nodded and Rose's head bobbed up and down excitedly. Handing her a short ash wood wand she put a small pile of scrolls on the floor, she crossed her legs, tapped the scrolls and labels began appearing on the side of the scrolls.

"After zis we can go get lunch. I 'aven't ate since morning"

Fleur went into the storage room leaving Rose in her office. Taking down a few more boxes she handed Rose more scrolls which she was happy to label. They were client information for Gringotts Bank newly opened Wizarding Real Estate Department seeing one labeled 'Potter Family' she began to read it. Moving her finger along as she mouthed the words. She unrolled it more and cut her finger. Holding it in her mouth she walked into the storage room.

"Aunty Fleur?" She got no reply and stood in the room. "Aunty Fleur?"

She saw her on the floor with her head down and her hair sprawled out around her. Rose kneeled down beside her and shook her shoulder.

"Aunty Fleur?"

She sighed and ran over to her bag taking out a two-way mirror.

"Daddy?" She shouted.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yes but Aunt Fleur fainted I think. I don't know where Uncle Bill is"

"Just stay with her and I'll call Uncle Bill okay?"

"Okay" Ron disappeared and Rose sat down beside Fleur, stroking her hair.

"S'okay Aunty F. I'm here."

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Less than a minute later Bill was across the hall and inside the storage room.

"Uncle Bill she fainted." Rose informed.

"I know sweetie. Do you know how it happened?"

"No, I was in the office put the labels on scrolls and I cut my finger. I saw her on the floor. She said we were going to have lunch soon"

Bill now realized Fleur was hard at work again and forgotten she needed to eat he noticed that a box of scrolls were between her legs. She was sitting when she fainted.

"How's your finger doing?"

"It hurting but it's not that bad."

He picked up his wife in his arms and looked at her head, there were no bruises forming which was definitely a good sign.

"Alright, follow me to my office and I'll get that wound healed up in no time."

They walked together to The Curse-Breakers office and he locked her office door. Bill walked into his office and put Fleur in his colleague's empty chair.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just need to stop putting her all into everything" He perched Rose on his desk and held her small hand in his own.

"This is pretty deep."

"Alright Rose this is going to sting abit."

He took a small vial of bright green liquid of the shelf behind him and applied a drop to her open wound, she whimpered as it closed slowly from the edge of her cut. He touched it with his wand and kissed it gently.

"Better now?" She nodded and hugged him in thanks.

"Can we get lunch, Uncle Bill? So Aunt Fleur has something to eat when she comes around."

He took out one of the take out menus for the new Leaky Cauldron restaurant and handed it to her.

"Pick whatever you want. Within reason."

She nodded and when she had decided made sure she did not order anything made from billywigs and he tied the order to his colleagues very stubborn elf owl.

"Uncle Bill, did you draw that?" She asked pointing to one of the pictures on the wall having never see the inside of her uncles office before. He nodded."You drew all of these?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. And you've visited all these places? Awesome."

"I guess it is."


End file.
